1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for supplying flux in granulated form to submerge a welding arc from an elevated gravity tank which is supplied from a fluid-pressured flux supply. More specifically, the invention relates to pressurizing a tank of granulated flux at a point where reloading is convenient, providing means for maintaining flux level in the elevated vacuum tank and gravitating to a lower splitter box where the flux supply may be readily observed by an operator.
2. Prior Art
The metallurgical demands of a welding process commonly require the actual arc between the end of the electrode and the work piece to be completely covered, or submerged, by a body of flux. Thus, the term "submerged arc" welding indicates the basic requirements of this form of welding.
Superficially, this appears to be an elementary principle under which a supply of granulated flux is maintained well above the point at which the arc is sustained to flow the flux, under gravity, down to cover the arc. However, the usual multiplicity of details of any seemingly simple process complicates the answer to maintaining continuous supply of the flux as it uniformly envelopes the arc.
It is not unusual to require a 10-hour supply of granulated flux to a welding arc which is laying down 120 lbs. of metal per hour. The large quantity of flux required over the long period of time makes it inconvenient to locate the tank of flux on the support for the welding apparatus. A significant problem develops in providing the reloadable reservoir of flux material near a convenient ground-level location to one side of the welding machine.
It is necessary to get a vacuum tank above the working surface where the arc is sustained for gravity feed of the welding flux. However, once the conduit system from the vacuum tank provides for gravity feed of the welding flux to the working surface, the operator of the welding machine requires immediate information, which can be obtained by a glance, of the short term supply of flux available to the arc.